


五次奥尔什方拒绝了光之战士，一次他没有。

by Driftingrosalie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftingrosalie/pseuds/Driftingrosalie
Summary: 有些战士喝醉了想做0，有些战士屏幕竖起来了，有些战士开了死斗起来做1。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Haurchefant Greystone
Kudos: 24





	五次奥尔什方拒绝了光之战士，一次他没有。

CP：光之战士/奥尔什方·灰石（斜线有意义），光奥尔  
分级：R-18

注意：奥尔什方存活if，仍在巨龙首常驻。

一身酒气的男人撞进来的时候骑士老爷仍在处理手上的文书，不过内容早就不是龙诗战争了，而是关于天穹街的报告。考虑到艾默里克除了要应付正教残留的政治势力，也要去安抚平民，剩下的一些监工和民意调查就交给了更加平易近人的奥尔什方和弗朗塞尔。光之战士沉重又踉跄的脚步踩在雪地上的声音那双过于好用的精灵耳其实老早就听到了，所以桌子上已经放好了用百合花根茎煎完后泡的醒酒茶。

从第一世界的庆功宴上回来，他还是穿着那身令人怀念的毛绒绒的战士皮甲。不同的是额前的碎发和乱糟糟的胡茬让这个艾欧泽亚的救世主多了几分沧桑和凌厉，当然那双奥尔什方爱极了的清澈蓝眼是一如既往地迷人，不管看多少次都让骑士立即坠入不被允许的爱意深渊。于是骑士老爷放下手里刚盖过章的文件，稳稳地接住了倒进自己怀里的巨大熊仔。明明已经是个看起来成熟许多的男人了，却还是像当年一样抱住奥尔什方的腰蹭了又蹭，抬头向爱人索要一个带着酒精芬芳的深吻。骑士当然对他是百般迁就，垂下眼含住人类的嘴唇，舌尖熟练地舔过那圈刺人的青茬，探进光之战士口腔里温柔地刮弄吮舔，吮出咕啾的水声。这让男人十分满意，追逐着精灵的软舌一齐温存缠绵了好一会儿。

奥尔什方本想哄着光把醒酒茶喝了，但对方今天格外热情，亲完了还不罢休，急匆匆地去解骑士的裤带。好在时间已经稍晚，部下们早就回营房休息，只剩指挥官一个人穿着便装生着炉火在这屋子里，不然这场面肯定让向来大大咧咧的骑士老爷也感到难为情。揣了满怀小心思的家伙借着酒劲乱来，这可不好办。蓝发的精灵只思索了片刻，就又拖又拽地把嘟嘟囔囔满嘴抱怨骑士古板的小熊拖回了自己的卧室。

要脱掉这身毛乎乎的战甲对于奥尔什方来说简直是轻车熟路，像剥开一份外表粗糙内里甜美的礼物。人类浑身散发着酣醇的酒气，是他所不熟悉的世界里的午后阳光好好晒过的植物精酿出来的芬芳，点缀着挚友经过更加残酷战役捶打后伤痕遍布又坚韧饱满的肉体，这让精灵早就硬得不行。奥尔什方埋在光之战士的乳肉前贪婪又饱含感情地磨蹭，随后低头吮吸已经立起来的乳头。身下的人类好像有些迷糊，伸手去摸摸精灵后脑勺软软的蓝发，挺挺腰用早也勃起的阴茎去摩挲对方的小腹，轻轻叫唤骑士的名字，再次向他所爱之人要求一个绵长的亲吻。奥尔什方也允了他，压在男人身上，胸肌贴在一起，温柔而不容置疑地含住光的嘴唇。

这本来是双方都极度放松的性爱之前的温存，骑士自然没想到立刻被挚友摆了一道。那人在好好享受了精灵的嘴唇后满意至极，突然翻起身来，反将奥尔什方压在身下。精灵的后脑陷进柔软的枕头，心里已经认真地盘起着自己能不能调查出让光喝醉的罪魁祸首，送上一发王权剑。而胡来的小熊吃定了爱人的宠溺心思，发出醉酒的人典型的嘿嘿傻笑，像是恶作剧成功的坏小孩一样又亲了亲骑士老爷的额头。这让奥尔什方叹了口气，他不会是想自己骑上去吧？这种精神状态岂不是半天都进不去。但接下来对方的举动让精灵紧张了起来——那个家伙在用手指缓慢抚摸和按揉自己的后穴。

“挚友…？”奥尔什方发出甚至有些变调的疑问，其实光之前也三番五次有这种打算，都被奥尔什方以“你平时这么累了，这种时候就好好躺下放松休息一下”为由拒绝了（尽管据光之战士本人说这显然更累，但脸上满足的表情让这话的真实性有待商榷）。但现在光已经摸出了床头柜里的蝾螈油抹在中指和食指，另一手压在了骑士的腹部上——那里有可怖的，巨大的，完全不可能愈合的疤痕，破坏了原本漂亮清晰的腹肌纹路。两人心照不宣地从不提起往事，可掌心带来的粗粝触感让光之战士的表情在雪夜的月光下还是蒙上了一层看不清的阴影。光的喉头滚动，呼吸有些不稳，虽然中指已经顺利地进去了，某些回忆带来刺伤大脑的痛楚远比醒酒茶和此刻本该有的欲火更让光之战士清醒。平日里奥尔什方喜欢从后面干他，他并没有什么机会去直面这个事，而现在，光没由来地觉得浑身有些发抖。生怕又做了一场想溺死在里面的梦。

他的手腕被握住了。

那位世界上最温柔的骑士老爷啊，握住了光撑在精灵腹部的手腕。那双比库尔札斯碧空之日还要美丽又灿烂的蓝眼注视着自己的爱人，声线又缓又轻地开口。

“我在，光。我在这里。“

他没有忍住，尽管他原本的计划是好好给奥尔什方扩张后再操进去的。但他怎么受得了奥尔什方那样的眼神？光之战士也是个男人，是个急色的，性欲蓬勃旺盛的年轻人。于是他扶着自己那根尺寸同样不小的玩意儿，龟头生生破开奥尔什方完全没有被开发过的穴口，硬是往狭窄的甬道里挤。柔软的肉壁从没受过这种待遇，被异物侵犯地时候条件反射地收紧，于是布满敏感褶皱的肠道争先恐后地绞上来，爽得光发出一声叹息。而骑士此刻正在努力适应挚友傲人的尺寸，用他饱满的爱意去化解这种不适感和被侵入的不安。光也知道奥尔什方的心思，于是一边抚摸上对方漂亮白皙的胸肌，一边去和奥尔什方无处安放的手十指相扣。

“我要动了哦，奥尔什方。“

像是在哄一只受到惊吓的独角兽幼崽，但是挺腰的力度丝毫不轻。对彼此的身体太过熟悉，一直以来又被技巧过好的骑士操得烂熟，位置交换以后的光之战士领悟力就和对新战斗能力一样信手拈来，十分轻易地就找准了精灵的敏感处。粗壮的阴茎极快地抽插着火热湿润的甬道，又狠又准地撞在奥尔什方的前列腺点上，硬挺的龟头摁在那里转着碾磨。陌生又汹涌的酥麻快感疯狂冲击着精灵的理智，这让堪堪维持着自尊不发出声的骑士拽过被子的一角咬在嘴里。但腰被光之战士操得不自觉地往上抬去迎合，把整根人类的肉棒吃得又深又满，头也拼命往后仰。但是不行，奥尔什方清晰地感受到挚友完美的阴茎在自己体内一跳一跳地，内壁羞耻地包裹着对方的东西，传递热情和爱意。性器进到了他最深的地方，把腹部上那块狰狞的痕迹顶得凸起了一块。

悲伤，但是色情至极。

“挚…挚友，手指也稍微….唔…!哈啊…..！“ 骑士想说的话被粗大的鸡巴顶得断断续续地溢出口中，形成不了意思清晰的语句。光把头埋在对方饱涨的乳肉前，咬住颗粒又舔又咬，因为这绝妙的身高差而可以让人类边干奥尔什方边吃奶，像个不满足的孩子似的吸着乳头舔弄。时不时还用那双无辜的蓝眼看着对方。可那根性器可不如主人表现得那么无辜，蛮横地在精灵体内横冲直撞。不愧是训练有素的骑士身体，刚被开发不久的甬道已经完全适应了这粗暴的索求，迅速和鸡巴贴合得极好。肠液把那块儿分泌得足够润滑，让光之战士的凶器来回操干的时候都带出粘腻又淫荡的水声。现在奥尔什方两只手都被光扣住在脑袋两边，这让精灵死死地抓住爱人的手指，大口穿着气，正教骑士最后的矜持让他不要在这情欲的海浪里被淹没。但是挚友实在是太棒了，操自己的时候那认真的表情，滚动着的性感喉结，微微鼓起的有力腰肌，还有插在屁股里又大又热的铁棍。捅得奥尔什方舒爽不已，脚趾都蜷起来，恨不得把所有都献给光。

骑士，骑士就该献身给所守护的事物。奥尔什方只是选择给了一个人，那时候也是，现在也是。

“我爱你。”

奥尔什方听见光之战士这么开口，对方凑过来和他额头相抵，双手在脑袋两侧十指相扣。深棕的细碎额发扫在精灵长长的、浅蓝的睫毛上，于是骑士得以看进那双有些沧桑的但是永恒美丽清澈的双眼，刻满了带着痛楚的情欲和渴求。奥尔什方瞪大了眼，耳尖飞红，爱人过于贴近和灼热的气息让他不禁呜咽出声，来自成熟性感的人类极大的压迫气息头一次让他服了软，讨好地自己扭腰去迎合下身一刻不停的抽插。满含春意和深情地将光的肉棒夹得越来越紧。好满，好深，自己以前操光的时候，他也是这个感觉吗？太舒服了，太舒服了。肠肉被侵犯和搅弄，前列腺被好好地照顾又被粗暴顶撞，这让毅力极好的正教骑士双腿发软，只能缠在光的腰上任凭战士胡作非为。

“我爱你。”

光之战士咬住精灵羞红的耳朵，灵巧的舌头从耳尖描摹整个形状好看的耳廓到插进那个小洞里反复暧昧地抽送。过于敏锐的触感又配合大力的操干让奥尔什方有些挣扎，接着就被光的鸡巴死死钉住动弹不得。怎么回事，怎么操得那么深。他终于张嘴叫出声来，乳肉饱满的胸膛也被爱人贴得很近地挤在一起摩擦，无处可用的精灵阴茎被这律动操得一抖一抖地拍打在他自己的腹部。光在奥尔什方的耳边反复呢喃，温柔又带着些颤抖，与其不符的是战士每一次残暴的肉体进攻，没有一点要射的意思。独角兽骑士怀疑自己还能忍多久不高潮，实际上因为自己太喜欢这个家伙，之前没插几下就快让他直接缴械。能坚持半天无非是不想第一次当下位就这么丢人。

奥尔什方的一只手被松开了，指缝间已经被攥得通红。光牵着精灵修长有力的手指，抚摸着骑士自己的胸肌和不知廉耻硬挺的乳尖，线条壮实优美的腹肌，直到那块形状丑陋又无疑是最让骑士可以骄傲一生的巨大疤痕上。因着光之战士傲人的尺寸，又正正好好是敏感点，顶得凸起鼓包。人类战士一边咬着精灵的耳垂，一边轻轻笑着，说“骑士老爷你自己摸摸看，我操到了你哪里啊？”然后握紧奥尔什方的手狠狠朝着那里按下去。

这来自两面的巨大敏感冲击着腹部那单薄的肌肉，骑士无声地张大嘴，立刻就射出精液来。那浓厚的白浊一股一股喷在两人相贴的身体上，肉壁下意识地加紧了肉棒，得到更加疯狂又热情的反馈。奥尔什方被高潮后的余韵弄得快要死去，浑身痉挛着吐出一截软舌，立刻被光之战士的嘴擒住卷进嘴里吮吸。浅蓝的双眼和奥尔什方蒙上清晨雪雾的湖蓝色眸子四目相对，骑士老爷怀疑此刻自己呼吸已经停滞。

“我爱你。”

第三次地，光把这句话咬碎在唇齿交合间。奥尔什方看见光之战士落下泪来，人类一边极尽温柔又深情地吻他，但是滚烫的眼泪划过两人的脸颊，灼伤了奥尔什方的灵魂。

“挚友，我在这里。”他慌了，反手握住光还停留在小腹上发抖的五指，牵过来触碰自己的左胸。那里正传来鲜活的声音，是情欲和爱意翻滚在一起的震耳雷鸣。

“挚友，挚友。我这颗心脏不是还在为你好好地跳动着吗？”

奥尔什方腾出两只手来去捧住爱人的脸，抵住对方英俊硬朗的鼻尖，露出一个很棒的笑容。低声安抚着拥有那双受尽苦难的蓝眼的人类，试图去止住对方越来越多的眼泪。不合时宜地，奥尔什方居然有那么点开心。这样脆弱的，无助的光，只属于他自己。艾欧泽亚的救世主，甚至拯救了另一个世界的大英雄，只在自己面前露出这样的表情。骑士感到饕餮地贪婪，他是多么幸运啊，他拥有这个人不为人知的一面。光之战士的爱，光之战士的脆弱。哪怕自己永远只能在巨龙首等待，奥尔什方对此心满意足。

“挚友。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。“

就像对方一样，奥尔什方一次又一次地，不厌其烦地重复这句话。他们平时不会专门这样说，那些东西早就被证明地在彼此心里烂熟得彻底，而今天直白地说出来反而让骑士老爷有些羞涩。但他必须说，他知道自己曾经多么自私。他知道后来的光之战士脸上鲜少露出笑意，他收到了来到另外一个世界的情报，里面尽是一个被压得无法呼吸的“英雄“的苦楚。

“奥尔什方·灰石。”

“我爱你。”

人类不再等骑士的回答，刚才停止抽送的肉棒又一次干进精灵最为柔软敏感的深处，这让才射完的奥尔什方又发抖着勃起了。这时候那冒险者却将鸡巴抽了出来，瞬间的空虚让他晃了神，接着爱人就吻上自己的眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇。接着一路往下，因为紧张而发颤的喉结，性感的锁骨，壮硕结实的胸肌。不厌其烦地，舌尖带着银丝和耐心的爱意，啄吻和吮舔。直到停在那块因为蛮神长枪爆裂后无法平复的伤疤上。

“别看了，多难看啊。”奥尔什方揉揉小熊深棕的发顶，轻声开口。

光之战士没有说什么，只是愈发用力地吻上他的小腹，舌尖舔过这块形状广阔的疤痕的每一处，颤抖着亲吻。受过极大损伤的地方本来已经没有什么神经可以传递触感了，但此刻那残存的感官末梢千倍万倍地放大嘴唇的柔软。这疯狂席卷而来的，暗潮汹涌的爱意和心疼拍碎了奥尔什方的理智，这远比情欲本身来的更让他的大脑和身体更被抚慰。所以他现在硬得发疼，他硬得想立刻被光操上绝顶。但那折磨人心的小熊反而慢吞吞地，又吻住骑士尺寸傲人高高翘起的阴茎，啵唧地亲出声来。

“挚友……“骑士发出有些含蓄又小心抱怨的声音，但是依然目不转睛地看着他的爱人亲吻过自己的腿内侧软肉，喉咙满含情欲地咕噜了一下。接着奥尔什方的一条大腿被轻而易举地扛起，举过光之战士的肩头。对方就那么注视着他的眼睛，用舌头一点点地舔过骑士的膝盖，肌肉紧绷的小腿，脚背，还蜷缩着的脚趾。

虔诚地，充满着神眷顾信徒一般怜悯的亲吻。那疯狂的，只属于奥尔什方的爱，被这静谧的月光揭露了个彻底。

当光把他的脚趾一个一个吻过去，蓝色的眼中那疯子般的欲求和爱意简直烈得像要把奥尔什方作为爱的异端的烧成灰烬的火刑。舌尖舔过小脚趾后含住的瞬间，酥麻和羞耻冲碎正教骑士的四肢百骸。

精灵又射了。阴茎甚至没有被抚慰，后穴也没有被光插进去。奥尔什方因为那直击心底的爱而攀上了高潮。那快感来得猛烈突然，却也在情理之中，比之前任何一次都让他幸福到心碎。

“我爱你。“

光之战士再次将奥尔什方的双腿缠上自己的腰后，这次换成人类用手捧住精灵的脸，亲吻和抹开蓝发指挥官眼角的泪。

“我爱你。“

高潮过两次的穴道都是黏糊糊的肠液，凶器轻易地就一捅到底。奥尔什方大声地呻吟了出来，主动地夹紧了屁股让光操到最深的地方，再一顿疯狂的顶撞。每次抽送都让指挥官抱紧了光之战士的肩膀，像平日那样热情直白地喊出“挚友好棒啊挚友的大鸡巴也好棒“ 和”好舒服，嗯就是那里，再多摸摸。啊啊不行，又要被挚友操到去了“ ”挚友真是太棒了，挚友的鸡巴真是太棒了啊——“

“我爱你。“

在最后一次咬着奥尔什方的耳朵说出这句话，光把忍了许久的欲望全部释放在巨龙首指挥官的体内，射得又好又满。而对方在第三次攀上绝顶后，压根什么也射不出来了。可怜的精灵阴茎只能抖出些清液来。

酒醒了。但今夜的梦不会醒。哎呀，谁让战士不会醒梦呢？对吧。

奥尔什方·灰石，我爱你。

Fin.


End file.
